This invention relates to an artist's palette.
Hitherto artist's palettes have given little or no guidance concerning the mixing of colours. Generally the artist when mixing colours applies them in a random fashion, or according to personal preference on the palette. The palette being an unmarked surface on which to apply colour and mix. Guidance on the mixing of the colours usually being taken from the Three Primary System which is taught universally. In fact there are no true primary colours. Each blue has a bias towards violet or green, each yellow has a bias towards orange or green and each red has a bias towards violet or orange. By providing three pairs of designated areas on a palette it is possible to place the appropriately biased "primary" colours in an arrangement which guides the artist in the mixing of the colours.
Thus in one form the invention resides in an artist's palette of any suitable configuration having at least three pairs of designated areas in an adjacent relationship; each pair of designated areas being provided to receive a first colour; each designated area of each pair having directional indicia towards the adjacent pair of designated areas, each designated area of each pair being provided to receive a first colour with an second colour bias wherein adjacent designated areas of adjacent pairs having directional indicia towards each other and receive a first colour having a common second colour bias; said palette having at least three areas, each area positioned between adjacent pairs of designated areas; each area being provided to receive a second colour created by combining the first colours having a common second colour bias in adjacent designated areas.
In another form the invention resides in a colour mixing guide comprising an artist's palette of the form as described above.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following description of one specific embodiment thereof with reference to the accompanying drawings in which;